Forgotten memories
by Bordebergia
Summary: Por casualidad tuvieron algo en común, las circunstancias los obligaron a reunirse, aunque sin darse cuenta se acercaban a cumplir el trato final. ¿Podrán descubrir la verdad, o serán presas de su bankai? Aunque, el Rey guarda más de un secreto. Este fic participa en el Reto de apretura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor. Continuación de One more time.


**Que me he pasado ;A;**

 **La historia antes de editar tenía más de 7,000 palabras, ahora contiene 5,944 (Sin contar las negritas) y he estado más de una hora editando :,D**

 **Esta es una continuación de One more time, es necesario leerlo antes o no entenderás el contexto.**

 **Nota extra: He empezado a shippear algo más raro que el ByaRan ¡Ni yo puedo creerlo! Quien adivine será un genio del crack.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

El Goitei volvía a ser bañado por los rayos de luz que anunciaban la mañana. Los jóvenes estudiantes de la Academia se preparaban para un día más de clases.  
—Byakuya, es hora de levantarse.  
El joven Kuchiki bostezo antes de obedecer, con un poco de pereza talló sus ojos antes de mirar a su padre, quien le observaba desde la entrada a su habitación con una leve sonrisa.  
—Padre, ¿Como te sientes hoy?  
—Mejor que ayer, deja de preocuparte y ve a alistarte para asistir a la academia.— dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Cuando el medio día hizo aparición, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia. Hoy, sólo los alumnos de las clases más avanzadas se encontraban presentes, el ambiente estaba lleno de emoción, orgullo y nervios, pues no todos los días tres capitanes asistirían para entregar personalmente las zampakutos y dar unas palabras de aliento a los futuros shinigamis.  
—Ahí vienen— dijo un joven emocionado al verlos a la distancia.  
El profesor a cargo hizo una reverencia cuando los tres hombres entraron, asimismo los estudiantes lo imitaron.  
—Vamos, levanten el rostro que hoy han dado un paso más— dijo Kyoraku con calma —Cuando realmente sean shinigamis y estén bajo nuestro cargo, se justificara que hagan una reverencia tan notoria— bromeó.  
Los más valientes obedecieron, y poco a poco se les unieron sus demás compañeros.  
—Hagan el favor de seguirnos— mencionó Ukitake.  
El grupo de estudiantes obedeció, en pocos minutos llegaron hasta otra sala, donde en varias mesas se encontraban las katanas formadas.  
—Formen tres filas, pueden escoger a su capitán favorito si lo desean— comentó Sōjun en un intento de calmar a los estudiantes.  
Los alumnos se dividieron en números casi iguales sin mayor problema. Byakuya esperó hasta obtener el último turno con Sōjun, por nada del mundo permitiría que su padre tardase más con él e interrumpiera la ceremonia de suceder, su abuelo les daría a ambos un buen sermón al enterarse. Mientras avanzaban sus compañeros no pudo evitar mirar a quienes no conocía para distraerse.

Sus ojos azules se posaron un momento sobre una chica de cabello rubio que aparentemente era de su edad, ella se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, aunque estaba dos estudiantes más atrás que él. No la conocía en persona, aunque recordaba a su padre mencionarla en un par de ocasiones.

 ** _"Rangiku Matsumoto, es la hija adoptiva de Ukitake, él dice que la salvó de morir durante una misión de emergencia. Y ella ha decidido volverse un shinigami para poder auxiliarlo, ya sea con medicamentos o con las labores. Siendo sincero, se nota que la pequeña habla en serio"_**

Y quizá tenía razón, pues ambos se encontraban en la clase donde sólo se aceptaban a los estudiantes más talentosos.

Llegó el momento de tomar su zampakuto de las manos de su padre, quien le sonrió orgulloso.

—Espero que tu camino sea despejado, y si encuentras algún obstáculo puedas superarlo.— dijo el capitán antes de entregar la espada.

Cuando el frío metal tocó sus manos una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, Byakuya pensaba que la emoción se apoderaría de su interior, sin embargo una sensación de vacío apareció. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa e hizo una rápida reverencia antes de ir a tomar su lugar.  
El joven Kuchiki se encontraba confundido, los demás estudiantes tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, otros lloraban y algunos murmuraban entre sí emocionados, guiado por la necesidad de encontrar a alguien más que sintiera lo mismo que él, se quedó observando a los alumnos restantes.  
Notó que Rangiku, ya no tenia la misma sonrisa de hace unos minutos y parecía algo desconcertada. Al darse por finalizada la reunión, el Kuchiki se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Puedo hablar usted?— le preguntó tratando de ser lo más respetuoso posible.

—Sí— respondió Matsumoto bastante extrañada.

Byakuya la guió hasta una zona despejada de estudiantes y profesores, a una área verde que se encontraba entre el campo de Kido y uno de los edificios de administración.

—¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-kun?

Él se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada gris de ella, pues claramente decía **"** _ **¿Vas a declararte?**_ **"**

—Me siento igual que usted— ante sus palabras, Rangiku alzó una ceja —M-me refiero a la zampakuto, no sentí emoción.

—Sólo un vacío.

—Exactamente, ¿Tiene idea de lo que pueda significar esto?

Ella negó —Pero puedo buscarlo en algunos libros que tiene Ukitake-sama.

—Trataré de hacer lo mismo con las palabras que dejaron mis antepasados.

—Me alegra no se la única que se sintió así— dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de extenderle la mano —Rangiku Matsumoto, un gusto conocerte.

—Kuchiki Byakuya, igualmente es un placer.

Al momento de estrechar las manos una segunda corriente eléctrica apareció, ambos dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás, se miraron extrañados y con algo de temor.

—Iré con Ukitake-sama.

Byakuya la detuvo al tomarla de los hombros.

—Por favor no les digas que esto pasó. No quiero preocupar más a mi padre— le pidió antes de soltarla —Últimamente su salud se ha deteriorado bastante.

Ella colocó una mano sobre el hombro del noble para sacarlo de sus pensamientos —Tienes razón, Ukitake-sama tampoco tiene una buena salud, no me perdonaría que esto lo hiciese empeorar pero, ¿Qué hacemos?

—Por el momento lo mejor sería buscar información sobre las zampakuto.

—Muy bien, entonces te veré mañana aquí ¿Te parece bien?

Byakuya asintió. Y sin decir más ambos se separaron a cumplir con lo que restaba del día.

* * *

Al atardecer Rangiku regresó a la décimo tercera división para visitar a su tutor por un rato, antes de ir a casa para descansar.

—Vaya, pero si es Matsumoto-chan— mencionó Kyoraku al verla.

—Buenas tardes capitán Kyoraku.— le saludó.

—Sabes que puedes decirme Shunsui-dono, recuerda que somos casi parientes— respondió con una leve sonrisa —¿Como te fue?

—Bien.

—Deberían tener ustedes dos cuidado con sus zampakuto.— comentó para acomodarse su sombrero —Cuando sienten el vacío significa que la espada es peligrosa, su bankai aunque este dominado será dañino para ustedes, y si no tienen cuidado al invocarlo por primera vez pueden morir.

—¿Por qué nos pasó sólo a nosotros?

Shunsui sonrió ligeramente —Sus memorias guardan mucho más de lo que imaginan, no se preocupen, no le diré nada a sus padres, sólo tengan mucho cuidado y nunca hablen con sus espíritus por mucho tiempo ¿Vale?.

—H-hai.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos estudiantes llegaron al medio día al lugar acordado.

—Te ves mal— comentó Rangiku ante unas ojeras bastante notorias en el Kuchiki.

—No pude dormir nada, mi padre empeoró a media noche, mientras nuestros médicos trataban de estabilizarlo tuve que hablar con él para que no durmiese.— respondió antes de bostezar.

—Conozco eso, ¿Por qué no piden apoyo de la cuarta división? Unohana-san es muy buena.

—Lo voy a sugerir hoy, y usted ¿No ha descubierto algo?

Un escalofrío recorrió a la estudiante, Shunsui parecía hablar enserio, incluso tuvo algo de insomnio por sus palabras. —Nuestras zampakuto son peligrosas, para nosotros.

—¿Segura?

—Según, Kyoraku-dono— al notar una pizca de molestia en azabache se cruzó de brazos —Yo no le dije nada y no parece bromear esta vez.

—En ese caso, lo mejor será tener un correcto manejo de nuestra katana, ¿Le parece bien entrenar juntos en la mansión Kuchiki? Nuestro jardín es bastante grande.

—Deberé pedir el permiso de Ukitake-sama, no quiero que piense mal de esto.— dijo Rangiku divertida, tuvo que contener una pequeña risa al notar como el azabache se sobresaltaba al entender la indirecta.

—Espero que sea puntual Rangiku.

Ella rodó los ojos —Tan joven y comienzas a ser un estirado con los modales, si quieres puntualidad mejor vamos a mi casa.

—Eso sería irrespetuoso.

—¿Quien entiende a los nobles?— bufo Matsumoto, al notar una pequeña sonrisa del azabache rió —¿Me has tomado el pelo?

—Puede ser.

—Vaya, quien diría que puedes ser tan interesante. Usualmente tu silencio y mirada fría son quienes hablan.

—Así son los valores de los nobles.— se excusó.

—Si tu lo dices— mencionó Rangiku quien no estaba convencida del todo. —¿A que hora voy?

—Seis y media.

—Muy bien, nos veremos al rato, Kuchiki-kun.— dijo a modo de despedida.

Las horas avanzaron sin demora alguna, Byakuya esperaba en la sala a que alguno de los sirvientes llegase con su compañera, aunque no le agradaba del todo compartir tanto tiempo con alguien que apenas conocía pero, era la única opción que se le ocurrió para mantener en secreto el extraño evento.

—Rangiku-chan, no esperaba verte aquí.

Ante la voz, Byakuya salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la voz. —¡Padre!— lo llamó —Deberías estar descansando.

Sōjun sonrió ante la preocupación de su hijo, se acercó al joven y lo revolvió el cabello azabache con amabilidad.

—Ya me siento mejor, además quería conocer a tú novia.

Ambos estudiantes se quedaron sin palabras, mientras que en Byakuya sólo era visible un leve carmín, Matsumoto tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate. Ante el silencio que comenzaba a tornarse incomodo, el mayor se aclaró la voz.

—Sigan con lo que planearon, tengo que tomar mi medicamento.— comentó Sōjun dispuesto a marcharse.

—Padre, Rangiku no es mi novia.

—Es cierto capitán Kuchiki, sólo me invitó a entrenar.

El cabecilla miró con calma a los jóvenes que parecían ya haberse recuperado de su broma, aunque seguramente no pensarían lo mismo.

—En ese caso, Byakuya espero que seas un buen anfitrión.— dijo para alejarse.

—Tú padre es agradable— comentó la joven —Vamos antes que alguien más opine lo mismo.

Byakuya asintió para comenzar a guiarla entre los pasillos de la mansión —Siempre ha sido más accesible que el abuelo, los sirvientes más antiguos dicen que él heredó la personalidad de mi abuela, aunque también lo hizo con su mala salud.

—Ukitake-sama ha estado enfermo desde niño, algunos hasta el día de hoy dicen que es un milagro que este vivo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, no tenían intención de descubrir los temas o intereses que podrían tener en común, más allá de ser hijos de un capitán fuerte pero débil de salud y una zampakuto aparentemente peligrosa.

Su entrenamiento iniciaron con kido, cuando se creyeron capaces de manejar su zampakuto se alistaron para una pequeña batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque Byakuya tenía ventaja física, se compensaba con la agilidad de Rangiku. Su orgullo se combinaba con la alegría de darle un buen combate a contrincante, asimismo el sonido de las espadas dominaba el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los que caminaban en las cercanías, incluso algunos de los sirvientes se detenían un instante a admirar a los adolescentes que se encontraban sumidos en sus batalla. Terminaron cuando la luz del sol se desvaneció por completo.

Rangiku se dejó caer sobre el césped —Eres bueno— admitió.

—Opino lo mismo— respondió el joven Kuchiki antes de sentarse a un par de metros de ella. —Mereces estar en esa clase.

Ella sonrió —Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Entonces ¿Podría venir diariamente?

—Sí, además me ayuda a para convertirme ser un mejor shinigami.

Desde aquel día, sus entrenamientos fueron constantes, sólo interrumpidos por alguna emergencia de sus padres, los años pasaron y ambos crecieron hasta convertirse en unos adultos jóvenes.

Las zampakuto habían demostrado cumplir la advertencia de Kyoraku, aunque el shikai ya estaba casi dominado por ellos.

* * *

Byakuya practicaba caligrafía en mitad del silencio.

—Me niego a aceptar eso— era Sōjun y sonaba molesto.

—Pero él será el siguiente cabecilla y esto podría traer beneficios a ambos clanes.— la otra voz sonaba como otro noble.

Aunque su educación le indicaba ignorar la discusión, contrariamente la influencia de Rangiku le invitaba a escuchar.

—Mi hijo merece casarse con alguien a quien ama, además los Kuchiki no permitiremos que otra casa nos imponga algún trato.

—Nadie dijo que estamos imponiendo.

—No me refería a ustedes— aseguró el cabecilla —Son ilusos al creer que son los primeros en proponer que una de sus jóvenes sea desposada con Byakuya. ¿Acaso no hay más clanes a quienes pedirles algo así?

—Ninguno tiene el prestigio o a un joven tan atractivo.

El enojo de Sōjun aumentó un poco —Ginrei me ha encargado personalmente de esto, ya que él seguramente tomaría acciones más agresivas contra estas ofertas tan desagradables.

—De seguir así el clan Kuchiki perderá su sangre noble, para combinarse con almas corrientes.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. —Pues que así sea, prefiero mil veces convivir con personas humildes que con nobles a la espera de apuñalarse— respondió cortante —Le pido que se marche y olvide que escucharemos su propuesta.

—¿Esta seguro de esto?— le preguntó el otro noble bastante serio.

—Absolutamente.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua —Bien, pero deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.

Después de eso Byakuya escuchó los pasos del hombre alejarse, él suspiró antes de continuar con su trabajo. Ocasionalmente se preguntaba que tan agradable sería tener una vida sin ser noble, donde él pudiese actuar como le diese la gana, sin importarle algún comportamiento inapropiado.

Por lo menos le alegraba un poco ser tratado de manera informal por Rangiku, Ukitake y Kyoraku, aunque los últimos dos aveces exageraban al tratarlo aún como un niño.

Sin embargo comenzaba a preocuparse de la situación alrededor del clan. Muchas casas nobles estaban dispuestas a ceder cantidades enormes de bienes, para asegurar que él se casaría con una mujer de su familia. Aunque su padre y abuelo se negasen rotundamente, algunos familiares comenzaban a ser envenenados por la avaricia.

Byakuya trató de olvidarse del asunto al comenzar a dibujar otro boceto, un brusco rayón apareció en el papel cuando el joven pudo escuchar un golpe en el suelo.  
Se levantó rápidamente sin importarle que la tinta empezara a esparcirse sobre el suelo, con la preocupación a flor de piel salió de la habitación.

La energía de su padre iba en picada, al encontrarlo se sorprendió al ver una espuma negra salir de su boca, sin dudar un instante tomó entre sus brazos a su progenitor y lo llevó a la cuarta división. De inmediato lo recibió uno de los oficiales, quien le indicó el camino hacia una habitación de cuidados intensivos, a los pocos minutos de acomodar a su padre en la cama llegaron más shinigamis de dicha división, algunon tomaban signos vitales, otro buscaban algún daño imperceptible con kido y otros comenzaron a realizar un tratamiento. Mientras observaba a su padre, maldijo el no haber escuchado el consejo de su amiga y seguir insistiendo. No quería aceptar la idea pero, todo indicaba que sufrieron la traición de alguien al interior del clan, eran demasiadas personas para buscar una respuesta rápida.  
Unohana apareció ante la petición de un oficial, ella le pidió al joven Kuchiki que esperara afuera, el obedeció a regañadientes.

La sangre del joven hervía, y rápidamente su mente se sumía en el deseo de venganza. Recordó la advertencia de Kyoraku cuando eran estudiantes, quizá ella podría darle el poder, aunque fuese por un instante...

Regresó a la mansión y rápidamente buscó su katana en la habitación donde estuvo practicando caligrafía, la tomó entre sus manos y en posición de flor de loto comenzó a concentrarse. Un aire helado le dio la bienvenida, Byakuya comenzó a caminar sobre el verde cesped en busca de la dama, después de unos minutos de búsqueda se detuvo.

—Sakura— la llamó bastante serio.

—¿ _Me llamó, Byakuya-sama_?— preguntó la dama que se escondía detrás de una máscara de demonio.

Byakuya asintió —Necesito tú poder, quiero hacer pagar al imbécil con su vida, y para ello he venido por tu bankai.

Hisana retrocedió ante las palabras, juraría que la mirada azulada estaba cegada por sus emociones, sabía que de negarse ambos se enfrascarian en una batalla donde se decidiría la fuerza del Kuchiki y sí este era merecedor del poder.

— _Espero que conozca las condiciones, Byakuya-sama—_ dijo con calma.

Al ver que el azabache materializaba su katana supo que no existía alternativa. En contra a lo que su corazón le dictaba el espíritu se lanzó a la batalla, con un feroz golpe logró desestabilizar a Byakuya, enseguida le ordenó a los pétalos de cerezo que lo embistieran, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Ante el grito ahogado del noble una punzada apareció en su pecho.

—¡Byakurai!— exclamó el Kuchiki antes de invocar al feroz relámpago.

Ella tuvo que utilizar a los pétalos como escudo, al notar que la batalla sería larga decidió que haría lo posible por terminarla pronto. Invocó a más de las letales cuchillas, las cuales rodearon a quien ahora era su portador. Miró fijamente a Byakuya quien parecía recitar algún encantamiento. Sin permitirle acabarlo, continuo con la ofensiva, los pétalos golpeaban al joven desde diversos ángulos, algunos comenzaban a crear pequeñas cortaduras y a rasgar su ropa.

Hisana quería detenerse pero, el azabache se levantaba cada vez que podía y respondía con un rápido hado, algunas veces Byakuya utilizaba shumpo para esquivar a la mayoría de pétalos, aunque su velocidad se reducía a medida de que la sangre teñía su ropa.

— _Byakuya-sama, pare por favor_ — pidió con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Lo siento, pero mi padre esta en peligro de muerte, no perdonaré esta ofensa.

Ante las palabras del noble, Hisana alzó su brazo. — _En ese caso, deberé derrotarlo_ — dijo antes de ordenar a los pétalos que embistieran por última vez.

El mar rosa hizo colapsar al joven al estrellarlo contra el suelo, la energía disminuyó lo suficiente para inducarle que aun estaba consciente.  
Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar detrás de la máscara, ahora su amado shinigami la llamaba Sakura y actuaba frío la mayor parte del tiempo pese a eso, aún lo amaba y un inmenso dolor aparecía al luchar contra él. Hisana sentía como su corazón se oprimía con fuerza, quizá había ido demasiado lejos.

—Recuerda que somos uno— comentó el noble mientras se levantaba con lentitud y le miraba —Puedo sentir el dolor de tú alma.

Byakuya comenzó a acercarse, sus pasos eran lentos debido a las heridas en su cuerpo, cuando llegó frente al espíritu de su zampakuto se detuvo.  
—Quitate la máscara— le ordenó.

— _N-no lo haré, Byakuya-sama_.

Ante la negativa, el azabache lo hizo con sus propias manos. El rostro de Hisana quedó descubierto, al igual que las lágrimas que aún lo recorrían, los ojos azules no mostraron sorpresa.

—Perdona mi actitud, Sakura— se disculpó mientras limpiaba el húmedo rastro con sus manos —Hasta ahora pude notarlo— la voz era serena y en el fondo trataba de calmarla —Sólo quiero proteger a quienes amo pero, todo indica que aún no estoy preparado para mi bankai.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras, con timidez tomó una de las manos del noble entre las suyas.  
— _Yo tampoco quiero verlo triste o preocupado, aunque no es buena idea utilizar mi poder mientras esta cegado por la ira. Usted sabe que es peligroso_.— respondió Hisana con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé y agradezco tú preocupación.

Hisana soltó su mano, y a cambio recibió su máscara, la cual se colocó en silencio. Segundos después Byakuya se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Sonrió con tristeza al estar en soledad, nunca imaginó que sería tan duro escuchar al noble llamarla por otro nombre, o no lograr percibir una pizca del amor que una vez reflejaron los ojos azules hacia ella.

Aunque agradecía a Kyoraku por la advertencia, pues sus palabras ayudaban a que ellos pudiesen adaptarse con mayor facilidad al nuevo trato.

* * *

Al regresar al presente, pudo sentir varias presencias alrededor de la mansión, sin dudar salió en busca de su abuelo, cuando pudo encontrarlo el mayor estaba rodeado de varios hombres, incluido el lider del clan Narudo Haru.

—¡Sakura!— exclamó Byakuya al instante, su sangre hervía con mayor fuerza, pronto el reiatsu azul se hizo visible, los pétalos de un shikai que apenas lograba dominar se multiplicaban.

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca ordenó que protegieran al patriarca, fue entonces que los enemigos se abalanzaron contra él.

—¡Byakuya!— gritó Ginrei preocupado. Nunca había visto una mirada tan fría en su nieto, trató de acercarse pero, los pétalos le dañaban a mínimo intento y hacer kido a esa distancia era pésima idea.

El joven por su parte buscaba asesinar a los oponentes y si era posible al cabecilla.  
—¡Pagaran por esto!— exclamó mientras aumentaba su energía.

Su zampakuto obedecía sin chistar, el deseo de sangre se había apoderado del joven y con facilidad pudo someter al espíritu, quien rogaba que este se detuviera.  
El mar rosa comenzó a acribillar a quienes se encontraban más cerca, Haru retrocedió al percatarse de la fuerza de su enemigo.

—No lo harás.— sentenció el joven al ver sus intenciones.  
La energía azulada comenzó a cambiar a un color negro y a aumentar en cantidad, Ginrei miraba sorprendido, pues no era capaz de sentir el reiatsu, era como si este no existiera.  
Byakuya miró a Haru —Bankai.

Las pequeñas cuchillas cambiaron su dirección, incluso dejaron libre a Ginrei y se dirigieron hacia Haru tomando la forma de espada, todas ellas apuntando al mismo sitio y cortando toda vía de escape.  
Byakuya levantó su mano, listo para dar la orden final.

—¡Kitsune!

Y antes de que pudiese hacerlo lo embistió una ceniza negra, la cual se desvaneció poco después.

—Byakuya, para esto— dijo Rangiku seria. Sabía que el estado actual del noble era peligroso, quizá su espada estaba tratando de apoderarse de él o simplemente perdió el control.  
El azabache no respondió, las espadas cambiaron de dirección hacia ella en un instante y aún en silencio atacó ante la mirada atonita de todos.

—¡ _Prometí protegerte_!— gritó Gin antes de elevar la energía de ambos.

Tanto Ginrei como Haru, se quedaron perplejos al ver varios zorros hechos de ceniza deteniendo cada una de las espadas y protegiendo a la joven, asimismo su energía había tomado un tono naranja obscuro. Ambas miradas de los jóvenes habían cambiado a distintos tonos de azul, uno era violáceo y otro cían, todo esto mientras eran sometidos por su instinto de supervivencia y se lanzaban a la pelea.

—No creí que fuese cierto— comentó Haru.

Ginrei aprovechando que el líder del clan contrario estaba asombrado se acercó, con un movimiento lo sujetó del kimono.  
—¿De que hablas?— cuestionó serio.

Narudo dudó en responder, aunque estaba seguro de que sí se negaba, Ginrei no se lamentaría en lanzarlo hacia los dos shinigamis que luchaban entre sí.  
—Del mayor tabú de un shinigami— respondió antes de sonreír ligeramente. —Ella fue quien nos dio el veneno, y me permitiría jugar con ustedes.

El Kuchiki se quedo en silencio, quizá Haru creía tener el control, sin embargo sólo era un títere más. Y el titiritero tenia un conocimiento anterior al Goitei mismo, Ginrei lo golpeó en la mandíbula para dejarlo inconsciente y evitar más daños.

Seguido de esto se colocó a la defensiva, trataría de hacerle frente a dos zampakuto desenfrenadas y buscar que los jóvenes lograran dominarlas de nuevo.  
—¡Yo soy vuestro oponente!— exclamó mientras invocaba a su shikai.

Ambos shinigami se detuvieron y miraron al patriarca quien se mostraba inmutable. Utilizaría la ventaja que tenía al ser un capitán experimentado, aunque debía cuidar no matarlos.

Los zorros y las espadas se abalanzaron hacia él.

—Danku.— pronunció. La barrera detuvo con cierta facilidad a las espadas, aunque algunos zorros lograron esquivarla, pero fueron recibidos por un rayo. —Byakurai.

Tanto Hisana como Gin estaban desesperados ante los minutos que parecían interminables, sin desearlo habían hecho que los jóvenes llegasen al bankai en el peor momento posible, apenas lograban dominar a un shikai bastante inestable y ahora eran consumidos por el poder de su alma, y de no detenerlos morirían.

—¡ _Byakuya!/¡Matsumoto_!— gritaron los espíritus a su respectivo shinigami.

Una punzada apareció en los jóvenes, quienes se detuvieron al instante al escucharlos. La sensación de nostalgia no se hizo esperar, y con esta, sus confundidas mentes se fueron aclarando, asimismo el reiatsu regresó a su tono natural y disminuyo de forma considerable.  
Byakuya cayó de rodillas agotado, instantes después comenzó a toser ante la falta de aire que sentía, incluso un poco de sangre se hizo presente. Rangiku por su parte trataba de mantenerse de pie ante un insoportable dolor de cabeza, al escuchar a su amigo toser, no tardó en acercarse al igual que Ginrei.

—No se esfuercen.— dijo el antiguo capitán. —Aunque estamos en un grave aprieto.

—¿De que tipo?— preguntó Matsumoto mientras le obedecía y recargaba ligeramente al azabache en su hombro.

Ginrei suspiró. —Se trata del mayor tabú de un shinigami, el Rey Espíritu lo estableció, y sí mis sospechas son ciertas, trataran de asesinarlo. Esperen aquí, necesito conseguir a un shinigami más para ir a encarar a ese maldito.— mencionó antes de marcharse.

—Byakuya, me duele la cabeza tan fuerte que mi primera resaca se queda atrás.— bromeó Rangiku, ante el silencio de su amigo sonrió ligeramente —Vamos, no es tu culpa, nadie la tiene.

—Traté de matarte.

—Lo sé, pero Gin me protegió.

—¿Gin?

—Es el primer nombre que me vino a la mente al escuchar su voz por primera vez, pensé que sería buena idea llamarlo así. Aunque ahora pienso que es su verdadero nombre.

—¿Crees que los hemos olvidado debido al tabú?— preguntó el joven bastante curioso al recordar las palabras de Kyoraku hace tiempo.

—Posiblemente.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué no recuerdo el de Sakura?

Auntes de recibir una respuesta, una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos dorados apareció a escasos metros del dúo.

—Deberían estar concentrándose sobre el poder de su oponente en lugar de tontear — comentó antes de aplaudir.

Los dos shinigamis miraron extrañados que habían sido transportados a otro lugar.  
—¿Donde estamos?— le preguntó el Kuchiki.

—En el palacio del Rey Espíritu, mis mejores súbditos se están encargando de la división cero y de evitar que alguien se acerque a mi objetivo.

—Hablar no servirá de nada ¿Verdad?— dijo Rangiku mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Byakuya a hacer lo mismo.

La dama rió —¿Y trataran de detenerme? Su bankai los matará, su espada se corromperá por los sentimientos de su pasado y ustedes morirán en el intento.

—Como shinigamis nuestro deber es no temerle a la muerte— respondió Byakuya antes de tomar su espada —Y yo no le temo.

—Tampoco yo— se le unió Matsumoto —¡Así que deberás pasar sobre nosotros antes de tocar al Rey!

—No tengo tiempo para unos mocosos, mis súbditos bastaran.— mencionó antes de desvanecerse.

Byakuya y Matsumoto vieron a lo lejos que se acercaban personas de kimono dorado y capucha negra, todas ellas con armas de diversos tipos, tamaños y detalles únicos.  
El Kuchiki se colocó a la defensiva enfrente de su compañera. —Ve por el Rey, se que podrás protegerlo. Además yo estoy más herido.

—¡¿Estas loco?! Simplemente no puedo dejarte a tu suerte, no podría perdonarme si sucede algo... Me da miedo perderte.— admitió con cierta vergüenza.

—Prometo que nos veremos de nuevo, además confió en Sakura, quizá no conozco su verdadero nombre pero, se que ella podrá protegerme una vez más.— respondió con una tenue sonrisa —Además debemos hablar de esto más tarde.— agregó antes de besar la mano de su compañera con suavidad.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?! No es momento para intentos de romanticismo, ¿A-acaso tratas de tomarme el pelo?— dijo con sus mejillas encendidas ante la acción de su compañero.

—Quizá— se jactó antes de encaminarse hacia la batalla.

—Hijo de... Agh!— murmuró Rangiku antes de comenzar a buscar al Rey. Mientras avanzaba maldijo al Kuchiki, tal vez sus palabras hablaron de más y revelaron sus sentimientos por él.

No tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado, ambos se conocían desde adolescentes y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos mientras intentaban describir el secreto detrás de aquella sensación hace años. Además, Byakuya podía ser bastante dulce en algunas ocasiones, aunque no lo admitiera o su educación lo obligase a reprimir lo que sentía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Rangiku sacudió su cabeza en un intento de olvidarse del asunto por un momento. No se sorprendió al sentir la energía de su tutor cerca, Ukitake le había contado hace años que era el recipiente de la mano derecha del Rey y en caso de una amenaza él debería darle su poder para permitir que el soberano tuviera una oportunidad de defenderse.

* * *

Byakuya se enfrentaba a sus oponentes con su shikai, aunque comenzaba a cansarse más de lo esperado.

—Parecen no tener fin— murmuró para sí, miro a los pétalos que luchaban por evitar que alguien llegase a él. Sonrió ligeramente, debía cumplir con su palabra —Sakura, confiaré mi vida en tus manos. Bankai.

— _¡Nadie le tocará, Byakuya-sama!_

El suelo tembló por unos instantes, enseguida varios estruendos fueron audibles, alrededor del joven surgieron tres arboles de cerezo, las flores se mecían con suavidad y la fragancia inundó el lugar, Byakuya trataba de mantener serena su mente intentando ayudar a su espada.

—Sakura, disculpa no recordarte— murmuró con suavidad —Pero me alegra tenerte a mi lado.

Ante las palabras las raíces de los arboles comenzaron a crecer, algunas lograban atravesar a su objetivo, los cuales regresaban a ser una katana, aquellos más audaces que lograban superar esta barrera eran atacados por los millones de flores que recuperaban su forma de cuchilla. A medida de que las raíces crecían y se afianzaban, los árboles aumentaban su tamaño y el poder del bankai crecía.

El Kuchiki miraba asombrado el bello paisaje que creaban los arboles, finalmente sus oponentes habían caído ante su poder, su respiración ahora era pausada, y su mente estaba clara, pero su corazón estaba cargado de nostalgia ante las flores caían suavemente.

— _Nunca vi algo así_ — murmuró Hisana.

—Sakura.

La voz del noble la hizo sobresaltar, ella no se había dado cuenta que podía materializarse cuando su bankai estaba activo. Byakuya se acercó lentamente.  
—¿Es buena idea que recuerde todo?— preguntó el Kuchiki con suavidad.

El espíritu sonrió débilmente detrás de la máscara —No, es mejor así, Byakuya-sama. Hay alguien más que ahora esta destinado para ti— respondió.

—Espero que haya alguien también para ti.

Hisana se sonrojo ante las palabras. — _Byakuya-sama, debería irse, podrían necesitarlo más adelante_.— comentó antes de regresar a su mundo interno.

Ahora, Byakuya tenía que regresar a la normalidad su katana, comenzó a relajarse mientras visualizaba la forma sellada de su espada. Al principio las flores sólo se mecieron con suavidad, mientras más se concentró el suave movimiento aumentó, las flores comenzaron a convertirse en energía que regresaba a su cuerpo y ayudaba a sanar un poco sus heridas, cuando llegó el turno de los arboles estos solamente se transformaron en energía que finalmente formó a la katana. Fue entonces que Byakuya fue hacia la misma dirección que Rangiku.

* * *

—Puedo ver que no ha cambiado nada, Ursa— dijo el Rey Espíritu quien había tomado posesión de Ukitake, incluso el cabello blanco del capitán tomó un color negro al igual que su mirada.

La mencionada se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza su katana.

—Y tú sigues siendo un maldito, utilizas el cuerpo de un buen hombre como recipiente y cuando ya no sirva, simplemente le dejaras morir.— respondió antes de sonreír —Siempre has sido así.

—Recuerda que soy quien mantiene de pie la realidad misma.

—Sabes que vas a morir y el cadáver de tu hijo descansará sobre tú trono.

—A ustedes no les fue bien en su reinicio.

Ursa elevó su energía ante las palabras —¡Y te haces llamar su padre!— rugió furiosa —¡Tú creaste su miedo a la muerte al separarnos y obligarlo a ser un maldito Quincy!

El soberano guardó silencio.

—Ya veremos quien es mejor, ¡Soy la zampakuto del hijo prodigo!— dijo antes de convertir su espada en una lanza.

Ursa se lanzó al ataque, el Rey comenzó a esquivar los ataques, aunque se extrañó de que una sonrisa apareciera en ella mientras los evitaba.

—Parece que tú memoria también falla, Leineker— comentó Ursa al detenerse.

El Rey miró al suelo, unos grabados en negro estaban impresos, dio un salto tratando de alejarse de la zona, pero la lanza logró darle en un costado. La sangre comenzó a teñir el kimono y haori, sabía de sobra que el kido no podía hacer nada contra esa zampakuto.

—Hoy se termina todo, Rey.— dijo el espíritu al levantar la lanza.

—¡Kitsune!  
La ceniza negra bloqueó la vista de Ursa, permitiendo a Leineker salir y esquivar a la muerte. El soberano no se sorprendió de la mirada de extrañeza de Rangiku ante su apariencia.

—Calma, Juushiro vivirá— le aseguró. —Primero tengo que encargarme de ella.

Ursa no perdió ni un momento y cambió su objetivo a Rangiku, haciendo que el rey recibiera una estocada en su hombro por protegerla.  
—Parece que el albino puede convencerte de recibir daño por su preciada hija— se burlo el espíritu.

—Hace milenios lograron engañar a mi clan, tuve que hacer cosas horribles para salvar todo, y ahora daré fin a tu sufrimiento, Ursa.— dijo el soberano, abrió su mano y una espada de mandoble comenzó a crearse. Y como si no fuese suficiente, elevó su energía espiritual, incluso logró hacer que Matsumoto se alejara al sentir la falta de aire.

Leineker no tardó en dar el primer golpe con su espada, el sonido fue ensordecedor y la energía se expandió un poco más. Aunque su recipiente tuviera una salud débil esta era compensada por su energía. Los ataques de ambos eran casi perfectos, sin embargo el soberano mantenía una ventaja envidiable contra su oponente, quien parecía perder su paciencia.

Rangiku trataba de elevar su energía para lograr estabilizarse y ser de ayuda. —Joder, esto es difícil.

—¿ _Puedo ayudarte_?— le preguntó Gin a través de un zorro-ceniza.

—¿Crees que el Rey gane?

— _Eso espero, aunque subestimar a alguien es peligroso_.

—En ese caso vamos, nuestro bankai podría ser le útil al Rey.— dijo la joven.

— _Conoces el peligro de esto ¿Verdad?_

Ella sonrió —Sí, pero esta vez ambos lucharemos juntos, Gin.

— _Muy bien_ — dijo antes de desvanecer al zorro.

Finalmente Ichimaru conocía la razón de que ella recordase su nombre, aunque Rangiku estaba cerca de cruzar la última linea, la cual los separaría de forma definitiva. Sabía que Byakuya ya lo había hecho mucho antes y por eso no reconoció a Hisana cuando se reencontraron.

Y el último paso para cerrar el contrato de los jueces eran los sentimientos nacientes de ella hacia el Kuchiki.

* * *

Ursa demostró estar a la altura del soberano, su ira sólo la volvía más fuerte y el cuerpo de Ukitake comenzaba a agotarse, Byakuya se les unió antes de iniciar la ofensiva.

Gin miró en calma la mirada de confianza que se dedicaron esos dos, antes de detenerse.

Los dos jóvenes tomaron con fuerza su katana.

—¡Bankai!— corearon con fuerza mientras elevaban su energía.

Ambos consiguieron que el poder no los consumiera en un primer momento, aunque el tiempo jugaba en su contra darían su mejor esfuerzo.  
—¿Aún tienes miedo?— le preguntó el noble a su compañera mientras Ursa les observaba extrañada y Leineker sonreía ligeramente.

—Ya no, por que sé que puedo protegerte.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en Byakuya antes de lanzar un ataque y ser secundado por su compañera.

Leineker estaba deleitándose con la expresión de Ursa, sabía que ella podía observar que el delgado hilo blanco que los unía comenzaba a tomar un tono rojo.

Aunque el bankai de los dos jóvenes no durase mucho antes de obligarlos a descansar, Ursa quedaría lo bastante vulnerable para que él pudiera hacerla renacer.

 ** _Sólo esperaba que el tiempo fuese suficiente y ella lograse reencontrarse con su hijo._**

 ** _Pues se había equivocado al separarlos..._**


End file.
